


Dumm

by arlartnonsense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, One Shot, also, anyways here is wonderwall, but is so lame, gilbert goes around staring fights, hints of prucan, ofc alfred owns him money, thats canon tho, this is like how they met, yao sells drugs and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlartnonsense/pseuds/arlartnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU.</p><p>This is really cliché.</p><p>Matthew get's beaten by Yao and Gilbert comes into the rescue.</p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumm

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> As the sumary says, this is really cliché, but I might add poorly writed, I don't know how schools in America work and I didn't researched neither (mostly because of that I'm not proud of this work), and I don't know about the proper punishment for a kid who beated the crap out of another student.
> 
> The german word "Spacken" doesn't have an english translation but it means something like unfriendly, ugly, stupid and bad person.

Gilbert was angry.

He was lying on his bed looking at the celling thinking about today events. He had got a suspension for fighting.

Gilbert was the type of child who goes around staring fights out of nowhere just to prove himself as stronger than the other kids, he was careful of not start them at school though, but that wasn’t the case this time, this time he hadn’t stared anything, he just had ended in the right place at the right time to beat Wang Yao’s ass.  

The German was walking down the hallway, it was late, school was almost empty, but he had to stay because his math test was poorly evaluated, he deserved a B at least not a fucking C. He had been right at the end, he wasn’t so stupid like the teacher thought. At the end his grade was fixed. Fuck yeah.

He stopped when he saw Wang Yao and his group of friends carrying a blond, Yao was walking on the front talking with another guy, while two boys walking in the back held the blond by his arms.

“Hey Yao, what’s up?”

Said the albino pointing at the guy who looked like he was going to faint in the other two boys arms.

“Not much, what are you doing so late here?”

Both boys knew each other and they had a good relationship, not like friends, but they didn’t fought. Yao controlled the drug dealing in school and Gilbert, well Gilbert liked to think he controlled the school, but he was just know for being a bully, so sights like the one in front of him didn’t matter to him much, he was just curious about what the blond had done to end like that, and in the hands of the one and only Wang Yao.

“A stupid teacher couldn’t evaluate my test right, the awesome me can’t score a fucking C on a math test, what about you? What the hell did that poor bastard to end in your hands?”

Yao laughed at that, he knew he had a little fame about being mean with people who own him money or were around opening their mouth about who sell drugs on school.

“His brother own me money, the pig doesn’t want to pay me because he says my stuff “isn’t that great _dude_ ” So I found his brother and well, the guys beat the shit out of him. This is a warning for his brother, he is going to end in like that too if he doesn’t pay me soon”

While he talked Yao made an ugly face when he was shadowing the guy.

“Kicking his brother ass isn’t going to make him pay, that isn’t awesome”

Gilbert was an asshole sometimes, but he had his values and rules, the thing Yao was doing right now was against them.

“Whatever Beilschmidt”

Yao just rolled his eyes, he didn0t had time to deal with Gilbert right now, maybe when he wanted drugs or something that gave him money, not now when he was intervening on his way to get money. He stared to walk past Gilbert before he grabbed him by his arm.

“Kick his brother’s ass, not his, you are being a coward scum if you do that”

Reddish eyes meet the brow ones, and before Gilbert could react Yao kicked him in the legs leaving him on the ground

“Do not talk about being a scum German trash”

Yao cleaned himself and attempted to continue his way, both boys following, Gilbert had decided he didn’t want more problems, fuck, he didn’t even knew the boy who had been beating up, he didn’t care if Yao planned to throw him on a dumpster or something like that but when both guys passed him he saw the face of fear of the blond, he looked like someone who wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“Take that shit back”

“No, you go around school punching people and now you ask me to not to punch some pussy? Suck a dick _aru_ ”

“I don’t give a fuck about that boy” that was a lie “Take that fucking insult back” stupid excuses to start a fight, Gilbert was an expert on that field.

“No” Yao stood in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed, with a smug look on his face.

Gilbert knew Yao was strong, but he was sure all the awesomeness inside of him could defeat any asshole, so he walked towards Yao and tried to punch him the face, this that Yao avoided, the tiny Chinese men went with the trick of the legs again, but Gilbert wasn’t going to fail twice, this time he jumped back and punched Yao in the chin, that got Yao by surprise but he was on his feet before Gilbert could react, son after Gilbert was receiving a punch on his stomach.

Yao fixed his outfit again, and without looking back he stared to walk away from the German.

Bad idea.

Gilbert grabbed him by his hair –bitchy move- and made him fall down, with Yao on the floor he got on top of him and stared to punch his face

“Take that back fucking _spacken_!”

“I-I…OKAY!”

Gilbert was about to get up and help Yao to get up when the principal walked in.

Yao and Gilbert looked at him with a smile, it was like they secretly agreed in no say anything.

“What’s going on here boys?”

Yao spoke before Gilbert could say something stupid

“We…we were playing?”

“Then why there is blood coming out of your nose mister Wang? And why Mister Williams is all bloody?”

 Both boys looked at each other, than at the principal, then at the two boys holding Matthew, then at the principal again.

With a sight the older man spoke

“The five of you, to my office”

Gilbert helped Yao to get up, both boys fist bumped before walking behind the principal

“You kick pretty hard Yao, not so hard as my awesome kicks, but I think my legs are going to hurt for a week”

“You are strong too _aru”_ said Yao touching his chin “I think both are going to have bruises tomorrow”

“Yeah-“ Gilbert watched how both kids still dragging Matt has he were a heavy bag “Hey, hey, hey, if you are going to be stupid fuck-“

“Mister Beilschmidt, vocabulary”

Gilbert just rolled his eyes

“Yeah, yeah” He took the boy away from the two assholes and carried Matthew bride style, he watched how he tried to hide his face on his shoulder. Probably it was a soft face without all the bruises.

“Yao you are fucked up”

“You too”

The principal scolded Gilbert again for his language.

When they arrived to the principal office, the poor man looked more than done.

“Okay boys” He handed Gilbert a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton, Gilbert assumed it was for the thin blond who was still on his arms “Take a sit” Gilbert left the blond on a small sofa that was on the office but before he could leave his side the thin boy grabbed his sleeve without much force, it looked like Yao had hit him till he got tired.

“None wants to stay on this building any longer so why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Yao, who wanted to leave soon, time is money after all, spoke

“I hit that guy” he made a sign whit his hand to where Gilbert was with the blond “The blond, I don’t even know his name, and then Gilbert came out of nowhere, he told me I was being a coward for beat that guy _aru_ , then I called him German trash and we fought, that’s all”

The principal just nodded

“Well boys, you know I won’t take any kind of violence in my school, and you two” he pointed to Gilbert and Yao with a pencil “Are problematic students after all, so, 3 days of suspension for Mister Beilschmidt and one week for you Mister Wang, what you did to Mister Williams is wrong, I could call the police right now, but is up to Mister Williams press charges against you. Bring your parents when your week of suspension ends, and for you two, accomplices of Mister Yao…” he thought about it for a minute “Detention for one week”

Yao made a pout and took the note and left with his two friends, not without saying goodbye to Gilbert first, he wasn’t scared of the police, Matthew could do whatever he wanted but he had the feeling Matthew was too much of a pussy to go with the police, and most important, his brother had to pay his debt. Gilbert didn’t looked at the principal he just took the note and stared to leave when he saw ‘Mister Williams’ through the corner of his eye

“What is going to happen with him?”

“I’m going to call an ambulance”

“Cool…”

Matthew looked at Gilbert with one eye open, the other was to swollen to be open yet, and then looked down when Gilbert met his eye, he tried to pick him the cotton Gilbert had left on his lap to put some on his nose but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t get anything done.

Before he could try to speak Gilbert was in front of him.

“Want some help with this?”

Gilbert was holding the cotton, Matthew weakly nodded. Gilbert took a small portion and put it on Matt’s nostril that was still bleeding

“Calm down blondie, if the awesome me is here none else is going to touch you”

“Tha-thank you”

His voice was so soft, it took Gilbert really off of guard, he was expecting something soft, but no something that soft

“N-no problem! Kesesese!”

Gilbert went home when the ambulance came in, at the end Matthew wasn’t that hurt, his looks were just misleading, at the end he just had a broken nose, but the other were just bruises.

At the end, and just how Yao had predicted Matthew didn’t went to the police, but his brother paid his debt the next day.

The same day that Matthew’s brother paid his debt Matthew made his way to school wearing bandages on his nose and his old glasses, he didn’t liked them that much, this had a round frame, not like the ones Yao had broken.

He was headed down to classes when someone tapped him on the shoulder

“Hey, it’s me! The awesome Gilbert, how are you?”

Matthew looked at him, and just now he realized of the strong German accent, he thought it was cute

“Hello, I’m go-good thank you” he smiled, but then his expression changed to worried “I want to thank you for ye-yester-d-day!”

He looked down at his hands, and stared to play with his fingers

“That’s cool, don’t worry about it, so, your name is Matthew right?”

Matt looked up again with a smile and nodded.

Maybe Gilbert could stop fighting for a little and stay talking and listening to Matthew for a while.

Yes, that would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> THNKS FOR READING THIS SCHEIßE.
> 
> Someday I'll write something awesome, proabably when school is over.
> 
> /sobs/


End file.
